


The Dom and his baby mate

by sesselover1988



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Mates, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesselover1988/pseuds/sesselover1988
Summary: it is a time where some humans are chosen at birth to become werewolves when they turn thirteen the strong ones are Doms and are protective over the mate the subs who are also turned into adult babies to be loved and pampered by their mate who picks them from a compound.





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

It was a warm sunny day in the land of Trima as a young fifteen year old boy named Perry was sitting on the porch of his parents house and was enjoying the first day of summer freedome. He had passed all his classes with A's and B's and was excited as he would have the whole summer to sleep in and hang out with his best friend Dorian. His parents worked full time jobs and so he would not see them much during the week until late at night,but this summer was also one of dread as Perry had been marked at birth as a werewolf and when he turned sixteen a mark would appear on him and say wether he was a Dominate or a submissive. The young teen was worried because it was common knowledge that a Submissive was taken to a compound and placed into a small room where they were stripped down and dressed in a diaper and blue shirt and given a shot to keep them from ever getting taller so they would stay small forever as werewolfs tended to be immortal.They are then put into a room with a window where they could be looked at by the Dominate werewolves and chosen to be their mate who would be treated as a baby. This was not what Perry wanted as he did not want to be diapered and babied by anyone even though being the mate of a male was fine to him since he was gay and all Dominate wolves were well muscled and handsome. Perry knew he would turn out to be Submissive since he was very small for his age and he could not gain muscle no matter how much he worked out. He was a lean boy which shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes and he loved to wear shorts but was not fond of shirts and found them irritating. This day he was wearing a pair of overalls with no shoes or shirt and was eating a piece of watermelon. He was waiting for the werewolves who had already reached maturity to come by on the way to their jobs in the village. Dominate wolves all had jobs doing work that was too hard forthe average human light bulding homes and sniffing out convicts that had escaped from the village jail which tended to happen about once a week. The small village they lived in was not very big nor very wealthy and so most of the humans lived simple lives and had just what they needed,but Perry was happy since his family was one of the wealther ones and so they had a TV and plenty of food to eat.Perry had been chosen as a werewolf because when he was born he was under 20 inches in length so it was under contract that all children under a certain length were to be injected with the wolf gene so when they became sixteen they would have a better life be it as a loving protective Dominate or a babied and loved Submissive. The werewolves had made this contract with the humans so they would not have to steal human teens anymore and could have a bigger variety of personalities when they went to pick their mate from the complex downtown. Perry looked up as the werewolves came by his house and he looked at them trying to figure out what kind of wolf would choose him as a mate if he became a submissive and he saw that most of them looked very stern and would have a lot of rules for their baby's/mates. He did not want one of those because he did not like rules and tended to break them a lot when he thought them stupid or unfair. As he was looking a stern looking wolf with short brown hair and deep green eyes looked into his own blue ones. The wolf gave him a knowing smile and Perry got up in shock and ran inside and locked the door not seeing the browned hair wolf chuckle and shake his head in joy knowing that boy was the one he wanted as his mate.

Perry's POV

Perry leaned against the door and tried to catch his breath as he thoguht back to how that wolf had stared at him like he knew that he would turn out to be a sub. This made Perry upset as he would be sixteen in two days and that wold looked about nineteen and was old enough to choose his mate as he was over the legal age to choose. It was thought that when you were chosen you were taken into the forest where the werewolves had their own town with shops and eating places and rumor has it they also had an adult baby store that the dom's could go to and buy their baby mates toys,supplies and clothes. Perry rans his hands through his hair and went and plopped onto a chair and thinks to himself 'Man I hope he doesnt pick me he looks to stern and if I have to be a baby I want a push over mate that I can get to do what I want,'he stares at the wall and tries not to think about the wolf again because he was sure that he would be a dom even though he was tiny. Feeling hungry the young teen goes into the kitchen and make him a ham and cheese sandwhich and make sure the cost is clear before heading back outside to eat it.He sits on the steps and munches on his lunch as he decides to go to the apple orchird and try and get some apples for a snack later.The young teen walks down the path behind his house to a large orchird that was owned by a kind farmer who had told Perry he was always welcome to get some apples whenever he wanted. The farmer usually left out a ladder so he could climb it to get to the apples,but when he got there today he saw that it was no where to be seen. He looks around to see if it had been moved else where and deciides to just climb the tree once he see's the ladder is not in the field,Perry grabs the lowest branch he could reach and starts to pull himself up into the tree and knows he has to be careful not to fall out or he could break something. The teen climbs up high till he gets to the best apples and he starts to pick a few putting them inside his overalls to save for later. Next he picks one and starts to eat it while longing on a branch and looking around the field noticing a few werewolves picking up huge tractor parts to fix the farmers equipment and he saw one of them look up at him,but he was too far away to see any of the wolves features except for his brown hair. After he had sat there for awhile he decided to climb down and go home to take a bath as he started down he got a bit nervous as it was harder going down than up and when he was the second to the last branch his foot slipped and he started to fall only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. When he looked up he saw a pair of angry green eyes looking down at him and he gulped knowing this was the same wolf who had smiled at him earlier today.

Coal's POV

Coal had been thinking of the boy he had seen on his front porch that morning and had told all the others that he would be the one he chose for his mate. The others nodded saying they would leave the younger boy for him and that they had been looking and had already chose their baby's as well and so they had talked about the boys all that morning while they worked. The young wolf worked fixing farm equipment and made pretty good money doing it as he had started saving as soon as he had hit sixteen and saw that he would be a Dom. He had a nice cottage with a fully equiped nursery fro his new baby when the time came for him to pick and a tv,which he barely used and plenty of food. Coal lived modestly so he had a lot of money saved up to buy things he baby wanted when he behaved and to have his baby's shots paid for in advance. The wolf had learned from the farmer they were helping today that he knew the boy he was talking about and that his birthday was in a few days. This made the wolf almot jump for joy,but he did not want to give away his excitement and so he had simply noded to the farmer. He looked up when the man said the boy was a little mischivious and did not like to follow rules at home, Coal said to the man "Does he do what his parents tell him?" The farmer shakes his head no and says "No he doesnt and that has gotten him hurt at times." The wolf knows that he would have to change the way his baby acted and started to think up some rules for when he brought him home and was about to ask his friends about the rules when he looked up and saw the boy at the top of an apple tree which made him furious. The boy could not see him he knew and so he told the farmer to excuse him and he walked off to stand at the bottom of the tree and wait for the boy to come down so he could give him a few good smacks on the bottom for doing something so dangerous with no one around to see if he fell. Coal saw the boy start to climb down slowly and was about to start scolding him when the boy slipped and fell making the wolf act quickly and catch him before he hit the ground. He sees the teen look at him with fright as he sets him down and turns him and starts smacking the young teen bottom making him cry out in paina dn shock as he smacked him ten times while saying "are you crazy you do not climb up tree's for any reason you could have been killed or really injured." After he had spanked and scolded him he started dragging the crying boy down the path and back to him home where he knocked on the door and told the boys mother what he had done. The teens mother gave her son a disapproving look and pulled him inside and sent him to his room and groudned him till his birthday,she then turned back to Coal and says "Thank you for bringing him home and for disaplining him. Perry can be a big handful at times so thank you again." Coal nods when she closes the door and smiles a bit since he now knew his mates name and goes back to work thinking about in two days how he will be able to take him home and pamper and love him forever and teach him to behave.


	2. new beginning

Perrys's pov

It had been two days since the werewolf had spanked him and took him home after he had fallen out of the tree and he had been grounded as well until he birthday,which meant sitting in his room and no televsion. He was not happy and decided he did not like the wolf who had scolded and spanked him even thought Perry was not his baby and he was old enough to decide what he wanted to do and did not need some muscled wolf to tell him what to do. The young teen sat on his bed after he had eaten breakfast and was waiting for his mark to appear which should happen around noon today. After that he would either be given a trade if he was a dom or taken to the compound if he was a sub where he would go through the baby procdure.Perry lays on his bed and looks up at the ceiling frowning becasuse his parents had not stayed home with him today and sit with him after he got his mark and consul him if he became a sub.Looking at his clock on his bedside taable he see's that it was almost noon and he sat up nervously and decided to take a shower and try to relax and not think about the people coming to check his mark and taking him where his mark said he needed to be. Perry stripped down and stepped into the warm water and started to soap up his body and feels a slight tingle on his shoulder. This made him stop for a second before resuming his washing,but all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder causing him to yell out and drop the soap in his hand as he rubs his shoulder and feels a raised mark on his back. His eyes widen as he washes off quickly and jumps out to look in the mirror above the sink and he turns and almost cries as he see's the wolf cub mark showing that he was to be a baby to a dom werewolf who had a grown wolf as their mark. The young teen sat on the toilet and sobbed as he tried to wrap his mind around what his new life might be and knew that the werewolf consult would be here in a few minutes to take him to the compound where he would be put in diapers and footie pajama's and stuck in a playroom where there was a large window where the Dom's could see them and pick which one of them they wanted.As he stood up and slipped on some clothes there was a knock on the door and he walks downstairs shaking a bit an opens the door seeing a large male werewolf with blonde hair standing there along with a slightly younger wolf who asks "Hello Perry may we come in?" Perry nods and lets them in and the older wolf looks him over and says "we are here to check your mark please show us your shoulder," he looks at the ground and shows them his bare shoulder looking down at his shoes as he hears one of them write on a sheet of paper. The younger one looks at him and says in a pleasent tone "don't worry Perry you will be well taken care of please go out to the van and get in the back."Perry goes outside trying not to cry as he gets in the van knowing his old life was now over as the two Dom wolfs get in the front and start to drive towards the compound.

Third person pov

When the Van arrived to the compound they went through a gate which closed behind them as soon as they got through. Perry looked out with his face pressed to the glass as they pass a playground with a bunch of teen subs like himself playing and laughing making him frown "How can they give up so easily and forget their old lives," he thought to himself as the van pulled to a stop and he jumps as the van door is pulled open and he is picked up by the larger dom and struggles as he is carried inside and placed in a holding room,which was small and painted a sterile white.The young man sat in the chair he was placed in and watched out the small window as another boy was carried in struggling just as he was. Perry had never met this boy before so he must have been from a different town and was brought here because they did not have a compound in some of the smaller towns in the area. The boy was placed in a room across from his and he jumped when a door to the side of the chair opened and a old wolf walks in wearing a lab coat and has a syring with liquid in it in his hand.

Perry's pov

Perry looked at the needle and his eyes widen as he gets up to run and hits a solid chest in front of him that is the older wolf from earlier who had walked in while he was looking at the doctor. The wolf grabs his arms as the doctor walks over "Don't worry this will only hurt a little," he reaches over and pulls down the back of Perry's pants and sticks the needle into his bottom making him cry out at the sharp sting and the burning feeling of the liquid being injected into his body. He tries not to sob as the medicine continues to burn after the doctor pulls out the needle and places a band-aid on him and he pulls away from the other wolf and gives them both a hate filled glare which doesnt seem to phase them as the door opens again and he is heared into another room that was painted a light blue color and he see's it is filled with baby clothes and different sized diapers. Perry's glare doesnt leave his face as he is picked up and placed on a changing table and striped down,he places his hands over his crotch and blushes as a wolf in jeans and a silk shirt looks through a row of shirts before pickign out a light green one and then picks up a diaper from a stack by the changing table and comes back over "Hello there little one no need to be shy." The wolf pries his hands off and diapers and dresses him quickly leaving no time for Perry to voice out his displeasure at what is being done to him and is about to cuss the wolf out when he is lifted up from behind suddenly making him shout in fright. The teen knew he was no a sub mate/baby and that he would never grow old or die due to the shot he had recieved earlier and that now he had no chance to escape and go home and he looks down sadly and doesnt even look around when he is placed in a playroom with the boy he had seen earlier who looks angry at being here. 

Coal's pov

Coal was smiling happily as he and his friend Wyatt were walking to the compound down the street so that they could see the two new babies that had been brought in earlier today. The Dom knew that his baby was one of the two as his birthday had been today and that he would have been taken to the compound immediantly and processed. Coal looks to Wyatt and asks "Do you think you will take the other new baby that came in or wait till nest week?" the other male thinks for a second and says "Im not sure Coal it depends on weither he catches my eye or not." He nods as they come up to the gates and show the guard their papers showing they had an appointment today,the guard looks to him then to Wyatt and nods letting them in. Coal goes into the entrence and up to a window where a young human women was typing something on a computer,she looks up to him and asks polietly "hello Sir how may I help you today?" The dom smiles and replies as Wyatt stands beside him "Hello we have an appoint to see about picking our baby's today," The secretary nods and checks her list and their papers before getting up and buzzing them into a side door "They are right through there Sirs please take your time looking and when you make your choice please press the button next to their window and they will be brought our while you sign the documents." Coal nods as he and his best friend walk through and see's a long row of windows which seemed to hold two babies a piece in them and he smiles as he see's them playing with a few toys and waving at them as they pass by. He had been here before and had already seen all of these babies plus he already knew which one he wanted he just had to go down and watch him for a minute and press the button. Wyatt he knew would decide quickly as well as he already knew what he was looking for as well. They reached the end of the row and he looked inside and saw his baby sitting there sadly with another baby who had an angry look on his face "They both look so miserable," he thought to himself as they stopped to watch them and he eyed Wyatt knowing he had decided to take the other baby since he looked like a challenge.

Perry's pov

Perry looked at the older boy and noticed his blonde curls and brown eyes and knows he will be a fighter like him and he will fight whichever wolf picks him. As he goes to say something he see's the wolf that scolded him a few days ago at the window along with another dom who looked about the same age as him and they were both smiling at him and the blonde boy who looked over at them and stuck his tongue out at them. Perry started to laugh as the wolf's gave him a disapproving look and they both reached over and pressed the buttons with their named under them,which scared Perry a bit as two wolfs in scrubs came and picked them up and carried them to another room that was white like the last one and they were sat by some toys,which neither one of them touched as they waited for their new mates/daddies to come and get them. The blonde haired boy said to him as they sat there "Im not going without a fight the one who picked me looked like a pushover,"Perry nods and says back "I think I will fight too." He looks over as the wolfs come through the door with two strollers and the wolf who had come with the one who scolded him walks towards the blonde boy and starts to pick him up when the blonde bites him and kicks him in the knee. The wolf lets him go and holds his knee for a second before he grabs the blonde again and takes off his diaper and starts to spank him as Perry watches with wide eyes. The wolf that had chosen him stands with his arms crossed as his friend turns the blondes bottom a nice red color before stopping and putting back on his diaper saying to him in a harsh tone "We do not hit or bite do you understand me little boy?" The blonde nods through his tears as the wolf picks him up and places him in a red stroller and goes out the door to wait for his friend. Perry shakes a bit as his wolf comes over a stern look to his face "are we going to have a problem too baby boy?" he asks as Perry shakes his head not wanting a spankin like the other boy had gotten and the older wolf nods and puts him in a green stroller and pushes him out the door and they start out to his new home.


End file.
